


Clearing in the Woods

by Empressing



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-, Nitro+CHiRAL
Genre: AU, Adopted Children, Children, Family, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage, Multi, NSFW, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empressing/pseuds/Empressing
Summary: Leaks brings back Shui from dead, then Konoe. Then he finds Firi in the woods and adopts him. He then finds some guy and his monster son along the way. AU where Leaks home was never lit on fire and then Shui and him got together to have a family.





	1. Neromancer

**Author's Note:**

> Shuileaks is my otp and I am proud of this.

                                                 

  When Leaks had learned of the death of Shui he had to deal with the consequences of it. At first, he was accused, it was Shui’s wife who insisted the magician wouldn’t do something like that. Eventually, they located the killer, a jealous Sanga who didn’t want Shui to take power. The memorial service for Shui was to be soon. Shui’s wife had said she would help him get in because he was someone close to her husband. She had written some emotional letter about love and how she knew nothing would have pleased her husband than to have Leaks there at his funeral. She was due to give birth soon and asked Leaks to attend the birth in leu of her dead husband. An odd request to say the least, Leaks had to think about it. He hadn’t admitted to her that he had been grieving over the Sanga this whole time. At first, he repressed it, but that only lasted so long. It didn’t come all at once in the form of a wave of tears. But rather it was a waiting for him to show up on days he normally would and him never coming. It was Leaks saying things out loud to the voice that he believed to be Shui’s, only to realize nobody was there. It was restless nights and an ache in his chest. A whisper in the night that sounded like a far-off lute. It took him a while to realize he wasn’t dealing with Shui’s death properly. That’s when he discovered he might be able to do something about it.

  He had found the spell in an old book he hadn’t touched in years. It was all about necromancy. There was one particular spell that said he could manifest Shui’s soul back up into the land of the living and a new body would be born by the gods. It was a difficult spell, but he believed himself an expert, so he thought he could do it. There would be no attendance of a memorial service, there would be no grieving wife. He was going to bring back Shui. In order to do so he had to admit something difficult: he was in love with Shui. The spell said the sorcerer who performs it must have some strong emotional attachment to the person they wish to necromance. So, when the time for the ritual came, he admitted his love for the Sanga at the alter just outside his home.  On his knees with a bladed edge red ruby necessary for the start of the ritual. He used the ruby to cut his arms and as he bled over the flame of the alter he confessed to all. He was hoping when the gods saw his willingness to suffer by the divine red of romantic love, they would listen to his cries.

 As he watched his blood fall from his arms by the light of the moon of night he turned to arrangement for the second half of the spell: the resurrection. The symbol was a complex series of twists and turns, it was in ancient language meant to ask the god of the afterlife for his blessings. The herbs for burning were placed at various points and a blessed black crystal ball sat in the center. A piece of Shui’s hair so the god knew who Leaks asked for. A rose covered in the blood of a dead infant to symbolize rebirth of a lover. He was bleeding everywhere, the pain worsening as his wounds torn open more while he performed the ritual. He yelled out into the night sky the words:

“O mi domine, post mundi

Ego operam sententias tuas rogabimus interdum

Per lux lunae

Per beatus crystal

Rosa cruentis populabantur

Per proprium eius dolorem meum

Revertere anima mea a te peto!” 

 

 Leaks felt a searing pain down his whole front as the wound on his left arm violently ripped open and gushed blood. With the last of his energy he lit the ancient rite on fire and the crystal ball faintly glowed. After the rush from the ritual was over, he collapsed with tears blurring his vision. His chest heaved, and his body was begging for relief. He didn’t know how the spell was supposed to end, but he was hoping that it worked. The symbol began to smolder around him and the flames from the alter flickered in the corner of his vision. He looked up at the sky, knowing he had done all he could for his dead love, “Shui." His voice faded into the night.

* * *

 

 When Leaks woke up, he was confused. He was in bed but distinctly remembered collapsing after the ritual. His looked at his arms and saw his wounds had been tended to. Stuffed with healing herbs and wrapped in a thick bandage. What happened last night? He sniffed the air and thought he smelled something cooking. What in the world? His arms ached, and as he laid there, staring at the ceiling for a little while. The smell didn’t go away, in fact, it was getting stronger. It hurt to move his arms, but he couldn’t ignore it anymore. Leaks believed he was hallucinating from last night. He had burned an herb known to be used as recreational drug. Perhaps even the mere smoke had inflicted his brain. He walked over to his cleansing bowl, chewed up some mint and water and spit it out. He dumped it outside his window before entering the kitchen. Leaks heard faint singing and tried to shake it off, but it too, did not stop. When turned the corner of his cottage he saw a figure and the singing was at full volume, he fixed his eyes again and then…

 Shui.

 The redhead tapped the wooden spoon he was using to stir against the pot and turned to him,

“Oh, my sweet magician is up!” The moment he and Shui made eye contact Leaks saw something different in his eyes. He was dumbfounded the spell worked at all, he was sure he had failed last night. He was sure losing that much blood should kill a cat as well. Shui ran over to Leaks and hugged him, little gust of a dark flame coming off his steps. This was weird, too weird. Shui nuzzled Leaks neck and the magician blushed. He then came to his senses and pushed him away. Shui’s colors were dulled, but his actual face was healthy. His brilliant green eyes were pushing their way into Leak’s soul, it was like he couldn’t look away. “Why did you push me away?” Shui’s eyes were sad and his tone sweet. Leaks was inflicted by a wave of emotions he dared not say aloud after last night and Shui grabbed him again the moment Leaks grip was loose. His nose right back in his neck. The blond was choked for words. He didn’t get this, why didn’t Shui go running back to his pregnant wife the moment he came back? After a little while, Shui pulled away and kissed Leaks on the nose. “I can tell you have so many questions, let’s discuss over our meal.” Shui walked over and took the pot off the flame. Leaks watched as he served up two bowls with spoons and set them on the table. The blond sat down across from Shui and ate. The Sanga did most of the talking, “Oh when I heard how much you love me, I was so overjoyed, I felt happy for the first time in a long while. I wanted to come back and I did. I want to stay with you and give you love back.” Shui reached over and touched Leaks hand. The older cat thought this was all too weird, this wasn’t like Shui. The Sanga understood his responsibilities and his child- “I know Konoe will be born soon. I intend to leave my wife and live with you. She and I will still be friends, she will be so understanding, I know. You help me raise my son when he is here. We will be a happy family.”  Leaks dropped his spoon in befuddlement, liquid splashing up on his clothes.

“No Shui, be with your nice wife and have a good life. You don’t owe me, I am fine being friends-“Leaks voice stuttered.

“No, no, it is not about owing you, Leaks. You see, before I was cowardly. I didn’t want to admit that I am in love with you too. Now that you have brought me back, I want to be with the one I actually love. When you brought me back I realized that we could literally die at any moment. I have been wasting my time, Leaks. My wife deserves to know the truth and not be trapped in this unhappy marriage with me anymore.” Leaks was shaking his head, his thoughts a mile a minute, “Leaks, it’s alright. I had to die to truly live! It will be amazing you and I…” Shui was grinning, his eyes containing an intense flame. Leaks was worried, what happened to Shui on the other side? The magician didn’t have the exact words. For once in his life he had no words ready. He had brought back Shui because of selfish reasons, but he had no intention of taking Shui away from his life outside of this cottage. He didn’t ask for Shui to return his love, he had merely admitted it so that the gods would know he was willing to suffer.

“I didn’t bring you back to take you away from your child and wife, go back to Ransen and let everybody be happy to see you. You don’t even have to give me credit for your revival, just go back. I don’t require such appeasement.” Leaks collected himself again, though it was falsely, he just needed Shui to believe him. He went back to eating and there was a brief silence before Shui made a sour face and start speaking with slight agitation,

“I don’t want to go back to that life. I want to stay here with you.” Shui suddenly looked tearful.

“No, Shui, go back to your life. I brought you back, so things could go back to how we had. You with your wife and new baby, me here in this cottage, seeing you some days.” Leaks voice was blander than usual, he was determined to not let his emotions get the better of him. Yes, he was in love with Shui, but he knew they could never be. Shui’s face dropped into desperation,   
 

 “Leaks, my love, this isn’t a new thing I got from being dead. I have loved for you a long time, even my wife knew it! I was with her because she is the mother of my child, but somewhere along the way, I fell in love you.” Shui crossed his hands over his heart, Leaks noticed dark blueish discoloration in his veins. Shui closed his eyes and continued, “My old self couldn’t admit it, but when I saw your sacrifice, your suffering…I was able to come to my senses too. My wife and I aren’t really lovers anymore, the last time I touched her was when I gave her Konoe. She is more my friend than lover and she’s known that since long before I even met you. I read some of her poetry, she really is fond of you, Leaks, and would approve of us being together. She deserves to be with a husband who loves her romantically in the way I no longer do, she is a lovely woman. But to be with you and have my son know you… it would be like in my dreams.” Shui looked up at the ceiling before his eyes dropped down, his eyes reflecting Leaks. Sure, Leaks had imagined being called ‘my love’ before by Shui but…not like this. The red head stood with sorrow on his face, “Once I agreed to come back to the land of the living, I was told I cannot go back to the afterlife until I die again. So, if you mean it…I will go back to my life in Ransen. But, I cannot come back here anymore. Your rejection hurts… and to think I was so sure.” He left and Shui observed the small dark flames which appeared and vanished within in moments of his steps again. The magic he had used had been intense, maybe Shui was just feeling weird and would come back to himself. Leaks stood and washed the dishes they had used. He made his way out into the yard. The shattered black crystal ball caught his eye, that must have happened when Shui manifested. He viewed the alter and his own dried blood was everywhere. The sigil by which the gods were asked to return Shui was smeared too. The trees around the ritual sight had been burnt. There was one beacon of good news amongst all this: he was now an even more powerful magician than before.

 He cleaned up a bit and laid a blue prayer flower down on his alter.  He asked today for peace of mind. He had to get Shui out of his mind, he was pleased the spell at worked, but Shui was having side effects of such a powerful magic experience. His flesh wasn’t even full done becoming perfect and he was jumping all over the place mentally. He didn’t mind never seeing Shui again, knowing he existed was enough for Leaks. He had finally done something right by the world.

* * *

 

 Everybody had celebrated when Shui came home, there was large party, even. Shui struggled to get into the festivities. He was keeping all that really happened to himself, the truth was he had undergone massive changes. Leak didn’t believe him, but he did love him. The only person he loved more was his unborn child. There a brand-new flame inside of him, something inconceivable to his old ways. Sure, the old Shui wasn’t totally gone, but now he was new and improved. He didn’t understand why Leaks, who had nearly died himself of blood loss to bring him back, had rejected him. He wanted to understand.

 Even now he was looking at his wife with anxiety. He wanted to meet the baby! He made the decision that he was going to leave her with or without taking Leaks as a lover. Their marriage had been so unhappy for so long, she needed to move on and so did he. He would be there for his child and he would still treat her well, he just no longer wanted to be with her. The gods on the other side had told him was going to have a boy. He was excited to see baby Konoe. His wife had merely hugged him, and said she was so happy in that way she’s always happy to see Shui. Leaks didn’t realize that it was a two-way street with him and her. She liked him in the same way one adores an old friend and he felt the same way about her. Either way, their romantic relationship had been silently over for a while and once Konoe was born, he would make it easy on her by finally letting her go. Shui wanted to teach his son the new ways. Shui intended to change the world for people like Leaks. Leaks rejected him now, but he would make him see they were meant to be together. Shui didn’t know how he was going to win his heart like he had before but he was going to.

* * *

 

 Leaks was awoken in the middle of the night to a knocking, he grabbed a weapon and slowly approached the door. He cracked it open to see a crying Shui… holding a dead baby. Leaks let him in, much to the displeasure of the voices in head that said not to do it. Shui through tears and sobs explained that Konoe had died at birth along with his mother. The tiny little red headed cat in Shui’s arms was tugging at Leaks heart. With little hesitance, he told Shui there was something he could do. He took the cold-to-the-touch baby ribikia in his arms carried him out back to where the alter was. He picked many flowers and herbs and covered the baby, holding him tightly. He reassured the newborn in whispers that he was capable and that he would live. Leaks knew he couldn’t give a necromancy spell to the baby, it would surely not work. His little soul couldn’t handle it. Leaks opted for something else: a piece of himself. He would give a piece of himself so that the baby may live.  With his decision made and Shui’s watery, red eyes watching him from a round window, he held the plant covered child close to his body and lit the flame at the altar. He made sure the newborn was secure before cutting his hand and whispering:

 “Tibi

Gratias fragmen vitae meae vis,

dulcis pueri.”

 He passed his hand as it glowed and drops of blood landed on the baby. He watched as the baby changed from having red hair to blond with a shift. His face morphed as well, he now had Leaks’ face. He kept his original tail and ears, however. Then moments later, a cry came from the child. He looked at Leaks with the same amber eyes as himself. They were watering and full of life, Shui ran into the yard. The red head snatched the child and held him to the light of the moon,

“My beautiful boy, Konoe!” Shui yelled as the infant cried with his ears back and his tail flicking in agitation of the cold air, Leaks felt a slight weakness his chest and he knew he had to go back to bed right away. Leaks was glad Shui was seemingly coming back to his senses after the madness he had been spouting post-ritual. The Sanga swaddled his baby his arms and cleaned the child’s ears with generous licks. Baby Konoe made noises and clung to his father. He would have to for the rest of his life. It wasn’t unusual for female ribikia to die giving birth, unfortunately. Leaks was disappointed Shui’s wife had died, but he had done all he could for Konoe. He knew children preferred two parents. He had known this because he, himself, had had both growing up and was happier to go home than other children. Leaks wandered back to bed and locked the door behind him.

 Shui held his new son there for a moment. He was glad to see him, he felt instant love for the baby. Instead of looking like himself and his wife, he looked like Leaks and himself. He was sad she was gone and felt her loss as Konoe would. He was comforted knowing she had died happy. He thought of the childcare Konoe would need now. It’d be easy to convince a wet nurse in Ransen to give him milk for Konoe. She wouldn’t refuse the head Sanga’s request. Konoe was now a sacred baby, because now everybody would be waiting to see if he grew up to be a Sanga as well. He sniffed his son as he started to sleep, enjoying his new baby smell. He had told the midwifery to take care of his wife’s body before he ran out with the baby in his arms. Leaks was so tender underneath it all, he hadn’t even batted an eye to give Konoe life. Shui walked back to his home with his new son, knowing everybody would be happy to him alive.

* * *

 

  Leaks hadn’t heard from Shui in a few ritual cycles and that was probably for the better. He needed to be taking care of his child and not being worrying about the lonely hearts-esque problems of a 25-year-old recluse. Today, Leaks was out for new herbs today, there was a spell he really wished to try but hadn’t all that was necessary. The forest was very peaceful, Leaks was in a good mood. The plants he needed were most likely to be growing close to water.  The lush green grass, which was a feature of this time of year, made wet sounds beneath his feet. The trees were starting to show signs of fall, but the moisture on the ground was still here for the time being. The sound of river was calming, and the overcast of the day was lovely. Too much sun tended to be a bit aggravating.  He had a small bag containing glass bottles, he needed only samples so that he may add the plants to his collection. As he was sniffing various things, he heard a wail…like a baby wail. Thinking he was having some sort of reverb from giving Konoe life, so he ignored it the next few times it happened. As he moved along the water’s edge, the sound grew progressively more intense. He decided that true spell reverb doesn’t behave like this and decided to take in his surroundings. Leaks saw no signs of Shui anywhere, so he moved along a little until he came across something. The source of the noise: a basket. A crying basket? Was he being challenged? Sometimes being powerful had its drawbacks. His tail stood up on alert as he slowly approached the basket, inside was a baby. Somebody had abandoned the child on the river edge. They probably intended for it to die once the rain made the river rise and swept the basket away. Leaks thought he would just silently leave the child for the orphanage hosts to find. Until, he looked at the child and realized the reason it had been abandoned.

 The child had no cat ears, instead he had pointed cavernous ears on each side of its head and stark white hair. Two round and wide red eyes stared at him with intense curiosity. When it flicked it’s tongue it was slim and split at the end a little. He picked up the baby and an electric pulse went through him. This was a child of black magic, his magician knowledge told him somebody either pissed the fertility goddess off or had done their pregnancy spell very wrong. When he opened the child’s wrappings he saw that he was both male and had a scaly green lizard tail which was wiggling in excitement. He didn’t know how long the child had been here. Leaks couldn’t give him to orphanage they would kill him. Cats who had no understanding of the dark arts didn’t understand that children like this tiny lizard baby weren’t inherently bad. He heard of children who born like this, though they were always killed. Their ‘wickedness’ was mostly superficial and meant to punish ungrateful or unworthy parents. To someone like Leaks he saw a blessing, not a curse. With hesitance he knew, deep down, he’d found his own son. He held the lizard close and felt his heart skip a beat. He hadn’t see this child be born or knew of him until now. But, his son had been born. He looked deep into the baby’s eyes and he knew his name,

“You are Firi.” He licked Firi’s head and put him back in the basket. Leaks carried him home with pride. He had a new feeling in his heart. Is this how Shui felt? He felt like he was instantly in love when he gazed at Firi. The tiny lizard child was a relief, no more of the lonely. He would tediously take care of this child. His son, regardless.


	2. Say it So

 Taking care of a newborn was tiring, despite this, Shui carried his son everywhere. Konoe would either sleep or look around curiously. He was so cute, Shui felt nothing but love. The wet nurse came by every two days to deliver bottles of breast milk, she said if he put them in the ground the cold from the fall days would preserve them. He had thought of having her live-in until Konoe didn’t need milk anymore. He decided he’d rather be alone so the baby would bond deeply with him and not with a random woman. Konoe cried and Shui went a retrieved him from his little wooden crib. He picked up Konoe and kissed him, rocking him gently. Many people were asking about the issues surrounding his reappearance, he refused to give out the secret. Shui was going to make another attempt at Leaks’ heart and he wasn’t about to ruin it by telling everybody the magician was now a necromancer. Baby Konoe was a bit fussy, sometimes he cried so much in the night Shui just placed him in the bed next to him. Konoe seemed to sleep then much better. After he took his place as head Sanga he had to pawn off the majority of his duties to the Sanga right below him for the time being. It was just another reason to try to get Leaks to see that there was no reason to deny their love. He needed Leaks so very badly for himself and for Konoe. He wanted his son to know Leaks and what triumphs their very lives were.

 Shui changed out Konoe’s diaper. He placed in the basket, he’d have to wash the cloths soon, Konoe was running low. The baby was almost instantly became calm after being given a new diaper. Today was the day, he was going to see Leaks. He wrapped the baby up warmly and put him in a basket. The basket strapped to his back and was protective. He put on another scarf to cover his face, put a bottle in his brown leather sling-over sack and headed for the woods. He made his way past the winding paths and overgrown tree roots until he came upon the magician’s cottage. Konoe shifted in the basket and made a mewing sound for a moment before going back to sleep. Shui was quiet as he caught a glimpse of Leaks in the window. He bent over really far and then, a baby, older than Konoe appeared. Shui was instantly upset, had Leaks had a baby with a woman and that’s why he refused him? So he could have a family with someone else? Shui marched over to the door and knocked loudly, there was a cry from the baby Leaks had. He heard him soothing the child before he answered the door,

 “What do you want?” The magician said, irritated. The baby in Leaks’ arms was weird looking, it didn’t even look like a cat. Shui didn’t have time to think about it as he barged into the cottage, “Yeah sure you come in, I guess you’ve already upset the children.” Konoe began to cry from his basket and Shui took him off his back and held him in arms.

“Is this why you don’t want Konoe and I? Because you had a baby with a woman and didn’t tell me?” Leaks glared at him, oh yes, this was definitely Shui. Only he would have the guts to confront Leaks like this and be this idiotic about it.

 “What I do with myself is none of your concern first of all. And second of all, you overly emotional lute player, I found Firi in the woods and decided to adopt him.” Firi cried and Leaks nuzzled the child, whispering him words of gentleness. Shui tried to calm down Konoe as well, “If you want to talk about it, we can. But right now you are overreacting and upsetting my son.” Shui observed Firi’s lizard tail, ears on either side of his head and ruby red eyes. What was he? He had no reason to not believe Leaks on the matter of the child’s presence.

“Okay, okay I am sorry.” Shui said quietly as he realized he’d made a mistake, he’d gotten his heart all in a twist over some wild assumptions. He should have known no woman would have sex with Leaks given his reputation and Leaks didn’t seem interested in anyone but Shui, anyways. They were able to put the babies to rest in make-shift cribs before creeping outside to talk, Shui spoke first, “Leaks…please can we give us a chance?”

“Your wife just died, Shui.”

“Leaks, we’ve been in unspoken love for so long. I miss her so, I will miss her, forever. But I wasn’t in love with her when she died, I was and am in love with you. All my thoughts are either about my son or about you. Nothing else.”   


“I’m not interested in being your emotional rag until you come to your sense and realize- “

“Leaks, this is my realization! Why won’t you believe me? My own son has your face. In him I see a twinning of us which can not be ignored. I want to live out here with you, I will even take Firi as my own. We will have a family and be happy-“

“This is over idealistic, we are our own makers, Shui.”

“Oh, Leaks this isn’t about whatever you’re going on about. I love you, I promise, I wouldn’t just say something like that.” Leaks didn’t know what to think, he was in love with Shui but…he didn’t know. The children, living out here…

“Shui, being with me is impractical.”

“How?” Shui gazed deeply into Leaks eyes,

“Well you’d have to move out here and you being the head Sanga… the travel would be exhausting.”   
“Leaks, that is nothing compared to what I have been dealing with. Taking care of Konoe on my own has been difficult, I can’t even fulfill most of my Sanga duties because I have to take care of him. I feel ache in my heart knowing the man I love is rejecting me and the child he helped make. I am hurt because Konoe’s mother is gone so I can’t even ask her for help or companionship. People don’t have a deep bond with me, they just see me as a novelty. I am alone and my house feels like I am living someone else’s life. I would make the trip to and from here a thousand times over rather than go back to my life in Ransen.” Shui pleaded and was starting to feel his eyes water as all the stress from the past few moon cycles was weighing on him. He wanted Leaks so bad and he could see Leaks giving way. The black cat was being moved, every word Shui said was genuine, he could tell. This was the last stand for Shui. Leaks rolled around in his mind all the motives or exploits and could find none that would benefit the Sanga. There was no reason for him to come live with Leaks over than…love.  Leaks looked to the house with the babies inside of it, then back to Shui. His heart weighed heavy and told him what he wanted.

“You know how I feel about you…do you want a relationship with me?” Leaks said, looking down, this was a weird thing for him to be doing.

“Yes, I want to be in a romantic relationship with you.” Shui step forward and pulled Leaks into him, He started crying into the magician’s neck. “I love you, Leaks.” The words were muffled and stuttered, but Leaks got it. He didn’t know whether or not to say it back, “I know you love me too, it’s alright if saying to my face isn’t comfortable right now.” Shui kept his arms around Leaks and nuzzled his cheek. Despite his crying, red face Shui managed to smile. His face was close to Leaks and without a thought he gave him a kiss on the lips which made Leaks shiver and his tail curl. A nasally chuckle escaped the taller cat, “I’ve wanted to do that to you for a long time.” Leaks’ face was red with embarrassment, but he didn’t push Shui away. He looked at Leaks for a little while before pulling away. “There will be all the time in the world for that after I am here permanently.” Shui said softly, his voice faintly rough from crying.

  Shui walked back inside the home while Leaks thought outside for a moment. He touched his lips, they still felt that kiss. He walked back inside to find Shui and Konoe gone, he went in the crib room and picked up Firi. The baby cooed in happiness and reached for Leaks’ face. Leaks let Firi grab his face with little baby claws, which he had trimmed the night earlier. So his palms grabbed onto Leaks face without injury. Leaks lips spread as he realized the greatness of his situation. He had a baby he loved more than his own sanity and the person he had been in love with so much had kissed him. He twirled Firi around and the baby made delighted snake-like hiss noises. He pulled Firi close to him and kiss the babies face and Firi giggled.   


“Oh my child, we’ve known each other but a short while, but I will love you for as long I live.” He cuddled the baby close, he couldn’t get over the ecstasy of Firi.  His heart was filled with love each time he looked at him. Even when he was awakened in the middle of the night, he was glad it was merely Firi asking for attention. He felt purposeful. Leaks didn’t know he could be a parent until he saw the lizard orphan. Whoever got rid of Firi missed out on a blessing. He was a very happy baby with a mischievous sparkle in his red eyes. He went in the kitchen to get the blood milk. Firi wasn’t like other babies, he didn’t need the milk of a female ribikia. Leaks mixed some goat’s milk with chicken blood into bottles and kept them outside in a box. They were cool enough to not go bad, but warm enough to be pleasant to drink. The baby looked around the yard, absorbing his environment. Leaks grabbed one and started to feed Firi. He guessed because of Firi’s size and development that he was a secret for a while. The baby was nearly 6 moon cycles old he estimated. He didn’t only give Firi milk, although that was mostly what the child wanted. He would give him bits of his own dinner as well. Firi was growing in sharp teeth, and Leaks learned that when Firi bit him we got too excited. His teeth were growing like little saw blades. He still adored the child even when he drew blood, though. The baby closed his eyes while he drank the milk, he was happy that Firi was old enough that he didn’t need a sleeping spell. He usually slept most of the night the majority of the days.

When Firi was done Leaks pulled the bottle away and cleaned his face. He went back inside and sat the baby on the red and black carpet in the center of the living room floor. He sat down across from the child and looked at him, smiling. His wide red eyes and razor set of teeth would have made so many shiver in fear, Leaks was sure. But he found him so cute in the way only absolute parental love could express. Firi thrashed wiggled and started to laugh when Leaks stuck his tongue at him. His little lizard tail hit the ground over and over again in excitement. He accidently lit a small fire on the ground in front of him. Watching Leaks put it out made him laugh with so much joy that he fell forward. Leaks caught him, picking him up to be placed in his lap,

“Firi, my son, you mustn’t ever become to excited, Over zealous behaviors can lead to big mistakes.” He was talking to the baby like he could understand, what he got in return for his words was some babbling. He grabbed Leaks’ braid and started to try to undo it. “Oh no, no, no.” He pulled his hair away and Firi bit his hand in response. Not hard, but it left a mark. “You do not do that to me.” He said sternly and the child merely giggled at him. He had a feeling that Firi was going to be a bit of a trouble maker when he grew up. As the baby fooled around happily, Leaks thought about Shui. He loved Shui a lot and he hoped he was serious about being together. He would never admit any of these thoughts out loud, he was afraid of being wrong.

 

* * *

 

 Shui had made hast in his exit. He needed to do the laundry and pack all his stuff. He and Leaks were going to together! He was delighted, even the tedious task of boiling laundry and wringing it out was done with glee. He was happy to finally leave his old ways totally behind. He wouldn’t have constant reminders of dead wife depressing him, no more people asking for his secrets and help for his baby. Shui would be alone with just Leaks and their children. At first he’d an aversion to Firi, he’d thought he’d take away from Konoe. But the more he thought, the more he realized that Firi would enrich Konoe’s life. Having a brother would make things easier. Having Leaks to be part of his life would be even better. Konoe deserved to know Leaks, he was basically his third parent. His mother’s womb had robbed them of both their lives. Leaks stood up and made the baby live, he was his second father. If Konoe couldn’t have his mother, he’d have two fathers. Shui thought that was good enough. What was in important was that his son had two capable parents who were in love. He wanted his and Leaks’ relationship to be a good example for him when he grew up. So when chose his own mate he would know what a happy, healthy relationship was suppose to look like.

 He’d have to ask Leaks exactly what Firi is. Shui, despite being the most powerful Sanga in all of Sisa, didn’t know much about magic outside of that. He was sure Leaks wouldn’t have adopted the baby if it was evil. He hadn’t understood why Leaks had instantly fallen in love with the lizard baby but not Konoe. Perhaps it didn’t matter? Shui hoped Leaks would come to love Konoe and Firi the same. Whatever the reason for the child, Leaks had kissed that baby and protected it like it was his own flesh. He guessed being related by blood really didn’t matter. Whoever had left Firi to die in the woods like he said proved it. They didn’t love their own baby because of his appearance, but Leaks stumbles across him and decides that he’s beautiful. If anything, it made him love Leaks more, it proved he could be a loving parent who truly could see beauty where others’ could not. 

 Konoe’s wails broke through the internal monologue Shui was having as he hanging clothes. He ran in the house and picked up the child. He wasn’t dirty, thank goddess. He carried the tiny ribikia into the kitchen and held the bottle to his mouth. He began to suckle and Shui started to sing to him. In his child’s face he saw every struggle, he saw both his own and Leaks’ pain. Konoe would come to know what a gift he was. His life was truly amazing already. When the time came, Leaks and himself would live on through Konoe. When the child was done eating, he pulled his face away and looked up at his father with perfectly shaped amber eyes. He really did look like Leaks, Shui giggled as he got the delightful mental image of Leaks as a baby. The magician never spoke of his parents or where he came from. The Sanga thought about asking before, but with the circumstances surrounding Konoe’s birth, he decided it didn’t matter. There was no more room to think about the should haves, could haves, and would haves of the past. It did not benefit him nor the children.

 The wet nurse had been informed to keep delivering milk here and that the Sanga would be by to pick it up. She knocked on the door. She was very dark in complexion with equally as dark eyes and striking caramel colored hair. She had a very large bosom, he guessed this was the reason she was a good wet nurse. The wet nurse dropped off the bottles and gave her blessings to baby Konoe before being on her way again. Anybody who wasn’t needed for the immediate care of Konoe hadn’t seen him yet. Though he heard babbling about when Shui would show off his baby. He hadn’t shown him because he hadn’t yet figured out how he was going to handle the total shitshow that would occur once everybody saw the child’s face. He didn’t know how he was going to deal when the time came to put his relationship with Leaks forward. It was a secret for now. It wasn’t Shui’s shame, it was society’s shame. How do you convince a collective to be accepting of such life choices? He didn’t know. The tragic part was, Leaks didn’t either.

* * *

 

 Leaks was reading a book on his nice chair with Firi sleeping on his chest when the door was knocked. Firi made a cute yelp sound and briefly whined before Leaks soothed him. He opened the door with Firi in his arms to see Shui with large bags and Konoe on his back. He looked exhausted but still gave Leaks a warm smile. He let him in the cottage,

“Here I have a room for you and Konoe.” Firi turned over Leaks shoulder as they walked to the back left corner of the cottage to look at Shui. Shui made faces at the child and Leaks was glad he couldn’t see it because Firi was laughing. When he entered the room Shui saw two cribs, a bed for himself and little bundles of dried herbs hanging from the ceiling. There was a dark wood desk that had an empty journal and ink well with a little feather pen poking up. The desk was pressed up against the window, which was lined with various colors and chunks of crystal. There was a shelf over the bed which had incents and candles, along with a striking stone. The room was dark brown and cozy. Shui breathed in the smells of the room and his tail curled in happiness. This room was Leaks former study, he guessed. Now he was giving it as a nursery for the children. He put down his stuff and took the baby off his back, placing him in the crib. Konoe went to sleep within a few minutes, exhausted from the trip. He kissed his child on the head before going out into the living room to see Leaks quietly speaking to Firi. He went over and touched Leaks who looked up at him in response,

“Thank you, this all means so much to me.” They were sitting on the sofa so Shui sat beside them,

“It is of importance to me that you be comfortable.” Leaks still maintaining his form of speech even the presence of the babies and his mate charmed Shui. Firi turned to Shui and reached out, “Ah, he wants to know you.” Leaks sat him between himself and Shui, facing the red head. Firi and Shui mad eye contact and the child put his arms out, he picked him up and held their faces together,

“Hello, Firi, I’ll be your dad too!” The red head smiled and didn’t comment on the joy that was also on Leaks face, the baby licked Shui’s nose. He got a glimpse of his teeth and made a frightened face. Leaks chuckled,

“The teeth I know, careful, he likes to bite. “ From the way his new mate talked about Firi, he knew he was in love with his adoptive son. Shui didn’t think he’d ever seen Leaks happy ever, let alone the joy he expressed when had his son around. Shui rubbed noses with baby and finally got the courage to ask what he had been thinking about,

“So, what is Firi?” He inquired at he took a look at the baby’s reptile tail,

“I cannot be entirely sure, but I have some theories. The first possibility is that his parents made the fertility goddess angry, The second possibility is that his parents are amateur black arts magicians who did their fertility spell wrong. The third option is that his mother made a bad deal with a demon and as result, the demon either cursed her child or impregnated her as punishment.” Shui was listening but also deeply enthralled by Firi’s red eyes, he was beginning to understand why Leaks loved him so much, “From what I can find, the second option is seeming the most likely.” Shui blew raspberries on the child’s cheeks.

“How and where did you find him?” Shui didn’t take his eyes off Firi,

“I found him on the bay of the river, his parents intended for him to die when the river rises because the rainy season is soon. I was out picking plants for a spell I wanted to try and he was crying so loud I eventually found him.” Leaks looked slightly agitated, “Whoever left him there will pay when I find them.”

“I am glad you found him, he’s so cute! Konoe will have a sibling!” Leaks nodded in agreement, Firi was indeed, very cute. “People are so cruel, but you were definitely meant to be his father, Leaks. You will understand him like nobody else.” Shui sat Firi on his lap, holding him close. Shui was silent for a few minutes before looking back to his mate, “Konoe will come to love you too.”

“He is part of me.” Leaks looked at Shui holding Firi and his chest fluttered. It was combination of the love he felt for the red head and the love he felt for the little lizard child. Is what being happy felt like? Leaks began to purr with his tail curling and Shui grinned, it was, exceptionally loud.  

“Your purr…I’ve never heard it.” Leaks stopped it immediately, “It’s alright, my love. I feel happy too.” Leaks didn’t know if he’d ever get used to being referred to as Shui’s love. He adverted his eyes and bent his ears forward as he heard a soft cry from the bedroom. He stood and went to go retrieve the child, “Leaks! His bottles are in the bag with golden latch!” When he got the bottle of out the bag before he picked up Konoe. He ogled at the baby as he fed him. He had two sons by mere fate. Konoe was a mirror back at him, with the exception of the ears. The baby’s amber eyes gazed back and inside he felt his heart melt a bit. Konoe really was his and Shui’s son, he thought that was lunacy. Leaks began to purr again and so did Konoe. When the baby was done he cleaned the child’s ears and tail with his tongue. The baby’s tail was crooked at the end, another indicator that he was a different cat from Leaks. He was his own cat, despite him sharing a very similar appearance to his new father. As he cleaned the baby they both continued to purr. He heard Firi becoming cranky and needing a nap in the other room. Shui managed to hush the baby as he crept into the room and put Firi down to sleep. Leaks did the same to Konoe as the child was relaxed. They were so tender and delicate looking that both parents felt their instincts satisfied. He quietly shut the door and waved his hand. The gesture was a small spell that made it so no noise went in the room but noise did come out.

Shui gestured for Leaks to come outside, a cold breeze briefly made Leaks shiver and Shui wrapped his arms around him in response,

“What are you doing?”

“Holding you.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to. Plus, you can’t run away if I am holding you!” Leaks glared but it rolled right off the red head,

“You should know how powerful I am, I could vanish from here at any moment.” Leaks said with certainty,

“But you won’t because you secretly like it…” Shui rubbed their noses together as he grinned from ear to ear. Pulling the grumpy cat closer by his waist, “You especially won’t stop me…doing this!” Leaks didn’t even have time to think as Shui lifted the smaller cat by his waist and spun him around in the air. The shorter cat’s braid flung wildly, hitting both himself and Shui as he protested loudly.

“Argh! Shui! Put me down!” Shui did it a few more times before putting the older cat down and once they were both stable, Leaks sneered and snapped his fingers. He was a distance away from Shui in an instant. The Sanga looked around confused for a moment before see his mate standing in the trees near the small pond behind his home. Shui went after him and once he got almost close enough to touch him again, Leaks snapped his fingers and was far away once more.

“Leaks!” It happened again, the black cat grinned, he was beginning to have fun with this. The red head eventually got exhausted and frustrated about being too far away from the home. Leaks laughed at him and Shui sat down in the meadow, looking at his love on the other side. He crossed his legs and sniffed the flowers around him, giving a sullen face. Leaks watched him and eventually his grin faded at the red head broke him down with his sad behavior. Leaks snapped his fingers and was right in front of Shui. The wind gently blew his clothes as Shui looked up and pounced on him. There was noise of surprise from Leaks. They were both breathing heavy. Shui turned him to the ground  and hovered above him, “I win, give me the prize.”

  
“What is that?” Leaks looked him in the eyes and Shui gave him a kiss. Leaks didn’t make an effort to escape it so Shui made it last a minute or so. He rolled off the cat and laid beside him. They both just looked at each other and felt connected. The overcast above seemingly swirling above them, as though the universe itself agreed with their love. The flowers and tall grass concealed them. Shui loved this, he was away from everything, this was perfection. He began to purr and Leaks followed, a gentle smile gracing his face,

  
“I love you.” Leaks looked away at a flower with a  light pink on his face, he thought of it. The words he was so scared to say before. He thought of the phrase Shui himself had once said, ‘If you are always waiting for right times, then they will never come and you’ll miss your life.’ Leaks looked back at the two green eyes which were anticipating a response. It came, quiet but certain,

“I love you too.”  


	3. Cats in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shui and leaks mate. Then Kaltz shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like remind everybody I am more of a writer than an editor.

 A few moon cycles had passed since Shui came. Leaks quickly became the stay at home parent. During the day he looked after Konoe and Firi. It was tiring, but Leaks found it fulfilling nonetheless. Shui had meetings and had to counsel Sangas, lately he’d been a bit down because his current assignment was a Sanga who recently had his Touga die during combat. It made Shui sad because they had been lovers and had been traveling together ever since they became a pair. Shui himself didn’t have a Touga, he’d have to look for one. Good ones were hard to find, they didn’t understand they had to be deeply bonded with their Sanga for their powers to work. Today, he didn’t have to think about all that though, he had it off. Shui had recently bought an aloe vera plant which Leaks had failed to notice. It had a purpose. Shui and Leaks were sleeping in the same bed together yet there had been no move to mate. It wasn’t mating season, but when two ribikia were in love, it didn’t matter.

 That night, Leaks put a spell on the children so that they would sleep the whole night like Shui asked. They went outside, where Shui sat on one the chairs out there. Leaks was quiet as he drew out a small map of the stars on the ground a short distance in front of the Sanga. Shui had his lute sat on his lap and was strumming. He was more focused on his love. The way the moon of night was catching his form was sexy to Shui. The dim flicker of Leaks candle was making his eyes look like amber stones fit for a wedding ring, highlighting his beauty further. Shui slowly blinked and stopped strumming his lute. Leaks stood to look at him when he was done with his star journaling,

“Why are you staring at me?” Leaks questioned,  
“Can’t I look at the love of my life?” Shui put his lute down, stood and walked over to Leaks. He was purring as he wrapped his arms around the older cat. He kissed his face, running his hands down Leaks’ slender form. Leaks put his hands on Shui’s shoulders, pushing him back. “What is the matter?”

“Why are you suddenly like this?” Leaks felt Shui was being peculiar.

“Don’t you like it?” Shui’s face turned sullen,

“No.” Shui pulled away,

“Okay…” He sighed and turned away, “I’m going to bed.” Shui was tired of this rejection, every time he tried to make something happen Leaks just pushed him away. He wanted to have sex with Leaks, but he didn’t want to pressure him into it. He wondered what was wrong. His heart hurt so he laid down even though he wasn’t tired. Leaks watched the red head vanish. Thinking he looked beautiful.  What was his problem? Their relationship was great. He looked up at the night sky and decided that it could wait. He went inside after Shui. His mate was laying with his back facing him, the only light was the dim glow of a candle on their bedside. Leaks sat on the bed and touched Shui’s tail, it flopped away. Leaks made a sour face but continued on with his exploration. He sniffed all along Shui’s neck, he liked the way he smelled. Shui felt it and was enjoying it, he flipped over to Leaks. He caressed his face and smiled, “You chased after me?” his voice was soft. He started to purr at Leaks tender expression. Leaks didn’t know what to think but the atmosphere was comforting and Shui was oh so beautiful.

Shui sat up and untwined Leaks braid from his neck. He pulled his mate’s face to his and they began to kiss. Leaks could feel his heart in his chest beating faster with ever moment. Shui removed his own top clothing and reached to take off Leaks’ too,

“What are you doing?” Leaks looked at Shui with confused eyes. But he couldn’t deny how Shui’s half naked form made him feel. Shui let out a breath and touched Leaks’ tail,

“Look if you don’t want to mate, it’s fine, but please stop teasing me.” Leaks suddenly put his head down. He didn’t want to admit it, but didn’t want to lose Shui either,

“Oh I….” Leaks face was clearly flushed, even by the faint yellow of the candle light. Shui suddenly realized he was being a fool and smiled,

“Leaks, my love, I will show you how.” He pulled Leaks back for a deep kiss and went to take Leaks’ top clothes off too.  
“What are you doing?” He asked again,

“I want to see you nude.” Shui was already getting excited at the thought of having sex with Leaks. Leaks hesitantly aloud Shui to make his torso bare. The red head sighed and kissed Leaks shoulder. Leaks exhaled as Shui advanced to make himself and Leaks naked. There was a silence as they looked at each other’s bodies. The Sanga couldn’t help but stare, Leaks was toned and defined. It was just like in so many fantasies he had had. Shui moved to wrap their bodies together, the feeling of their skin touching was deeply comforting, it felt like there truly was no secrets anymore. Shui could see the mysterious cat bare, his eyes devoured the sight. He looked down at Leaks, who refused eye contact. Shui leaned down and whispered into Leaks’ ear: “You’re so beautiful.” He licked the inside of his mate’s ears and it send chills down Leaks spine all the way to his tail. Shui nuzzled him, kissing all the way down his forehead and nose. He then sent his tongue sliding into Leaks’ mouth and a moan came from the black cat.

 Shui licked his hand, moving it down to Leaks’ dick to stroke it tenderly. The black cat concealed his moans by biting his tongue. He couldn’t hide the gorgeous expression he was making though. Shui kissed Leaks’ neck and collar bone. Enjoying him to the utmost. Shui suddenly stopped and got onto of Leaks once more. He then bent over to the aloe vera plant, breaking it open. Leaks was watching him carefully as the red head coat in his first two fingers in the gel and stuck the fingers up his hole. The delighted expression on Shui’s face almost made Leaks choke with how hot it was. Shui shoved his fingers up farther, it hurt but that was quickly overwritten when he found his prostate. His moan was loud, and it made his tongue stick out as though to catch it in the air. Leaks was admiring Shui’s body. He was a bit taller than Leaks. He was lanky and had some freckles doting his very pale form. Freckles were kisses by angels and Shui certainly deserved them.

Shui decided he had enough of this teasing and took in a breath. Leaks closed his eyes as he felt something warm and tight slide over his cock. He shuttered as he felt Shui’s lips meet his. Shui felt an incredible amount of pressure, he had to relax. Sure, he had sex with women. He had never really wondered about what having sex with a man would be like until he met Leaks. He wanted to be the one to receive it so badly, it was painful, but he couldn’t deny the feeling of being filled by Leaks was utterly magical. He sucked on Leaks tongue, his hands clutching the pillow on either side of his mate’s head. Leaks rubbed Shui’s ears with both hands, trailing down to cup his jaw. His hands went further down yet, his hands were like skis over the snowy landscape that was Shui’s pale skin. Shui’s response to the loving touch was to thrust until he found his sweet spot again. The sensations made Leaks dig his claws into Shui’s hips. The black cat’s mind was almost blank, it was like Shui was the only thing that existed right now. Leaks was arching his back and obviously loving the way it felt. But Shui could tell he was muffling his sounds. He bent down to whisper in Leaks ear,

“Can I hear it?” Leaks turned his ears down and his head away. Shui went harder with his movements and Leaks could feel the edge so much that his sound finally gave way. Deep moaning filled Shui’s ear. It was the most delightful music he ever heard, and his heart was flooded with warmth. Leaks had never handed over control to someone like this. Shui kept going and going, the touching, the moans until finally he came all over Leaks stomach and Leaks damn near screamed in response to orgasming. Shui climbed off Leaks and laid on the bed. His heart was thumping, and he suspected his mates was too. There was a great afterglow, the Sanga closed his eyes and reveled. This was dreamy to him, he never wanted to wake up. Leaks was feeling more intensely than ever, he was a bit sweaty too. He was amazed that the red head had wanted sex that much, he just assumed he would never be wanted in that way. Yet, here the lovely Shui was.

He felt Shui come snuggle to him. His arms and legs curling around his body, their tails twinned as well. The room was filled with their loud purrs. He was so happy, genuinely radiating happiness. Shui cleaned Leaks neck, face and shoulders. He was smiling with half lidded eyes when he felt Leaks clean his ear. Shui was enjoying how unencumbered Leaks was being. He loved him so much that even smelling like him was not bothersome. He rarely saw his lover so sweet and off guard. He was so happy he got to know this Leaks.

* * *

 

 They woke to the cries of their children. Shui got out of bed, still very naked and brought back both babies. They were each crying and a groggy Leaks took Firi in his arms as Shui disappeared to feed, as well as change, Konoe. His little teeth were bleeding a bit, Leaks wadded up an old piece of clothing and let Firi chew on it while he rinsed out his mouth. He needed a bath, he decided just to take his child in the pond with him. He held Firi with one arm, his soap and towel with the other. He walked out into the living room where Konoe had calmed down. Shui smiled as he realized Leaks hadn’t bothered with clothing.

“I’m going to bath in the pond.” Shui nearly jumped up when Leaks said that,

“I’m coming with!”

“Konoe is a newborn he can’t handle- “

“It’s alright, my love, I got this.” He walked over, grabbing Konoe’s carrier basket, “If he needs to be put in here, so be it.” Great, Shui trailed him out the pond. Leaks grabbed a blood milk bottle. When Shui asked what was wrong with the milk, he really wished he hadn’t. He couldn’t deny that chicken blood mixed with goat milk sounded repulsive. But baby Firi holding his bottle was really a cute sight. Leaks set Firi in the cubby of rocks that sat right next to the lake, Shui then witnessed something he didn’t know he wanted so badly to see. Leaks completely undid his braid while Firi wiggled his legs and splashed the shallow water with his tail. His hair was like a luxurious king’s cape train behind him. Shui must’ve had a dumb look on his face because Leaks said,

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Shui closed his mouth, smiling from ear to ear, holding his baby closer happily,

“I just didn’t think you could physically be more beautiful until I saw your hair.” Leaks glared but his face was red with embarrassment as he stepped into the water. Shui couldn’t help but admire as the hair spread across the water, covering half the pond. Leaks really was beautiful, Shui felt lucky to have him as his mate. He stepped into the pond too, slowly wading over to Leaks. Konoe began to open his eyes. It was great out here. Totally quiet, crystal-clear pond completely enclosed by trees, birds softly chirping, the sun only coming through in shards through the leaves…Shui felt was in heaven. He leaned over and gave Leaks a kiss,

“The children are washed first.” He bobbed over to Firi with the bar of soap in hand and Shui watched as Firi was washed with glee. He rubbed the child’s entire body with soap and then rinsed him off. Firi stuck up his little arms as the water came down over him and his little forked tongue drank some of it. Shui was careful to not point out Leaks bright smile as he finished washing the child. He looked over at the Sanga, “He will be fine to sit here while we are taking care of Konoe.” Leaks came back over with the soap and Shui’s arms were baby Konoe’s boat as he was put in the water. His amber eyes looked at both his parents with curiosity as they coddled him. The occasional babble from Firi also came drifting by. Firi hadn’t spoken yet, but he would soon. Shui was surprised as Leaks took Konoe into his arms and nuzzled the baby. The newborn bent his ears back as Leaks kissed him on the head. Shui thought he heard Leaks faintly whisper to the baby ‘ _I love you, my son’_ ’. Konoe licked Leaks face in response and closed his eyes as he started to purr. Shui’s heart was melting as he watched.

 Shui took Konoe to his basket where the baby opted to sleep. Shui put half his face underwater while Leaks cleaned his body. Shui blew bubbles in the water and he slowly waded through the water over to Leaks. Leaks looked at him as he began the task of washing his hair. Shui’s eyes closed in a smile as he stood,

“Let me help you…” Leaks had no qualms about it as Shui took the soap. Leaks closed his eyes as the pleasant feeling of Shui’s hands down his scalp ran over him. He trusted Shui with this task since the red head had hip-length hair himself. He detected him stop and then Shui’s lips were pressing against his shoulder, collarbone, neck and jaw. Amber and green eyes met, “I love you.” Leaks didn’t give words back, only a sweet kiss. Their romantic moment was quickly over when they both turned their ears in the direction of a small splash. Firi then started laughing because he threw a rock in the pond.

“Firi, my child, calm down.” Konoe stirred, but that baby slept through a lot, so he didn’t wake. Leaks swam over to Firi, grabbing him. “He gets so moody when he thinks I’ve strayed.” Holding the baby as high as his arms would go, he dunked his head in the water, shaking all the soap out of his hair. He then launched out of the water and brought Firi close to him, who then bit his shoulder from being too excited.

“Ouch…why did you let him do that?” Leaks smiled at the baby, as a drop of blood came out of the fresh mark from Firi’s teeth.

“He was just imitating you, Shui.” Leaks grinned over his shoulder and lowered Firi in the water; who then splashed his legs and tail in the water. Leaks wrinkled his face to prevent the water from getting his eyes. Finally, that woke baby Konoe who started to scream, Shui rushed over to the baby and started to rock him. Leaks spoke, “Well good thing this is over, I want to take my Firi for a forest stroll.” Leaks stepped out of the water, holding Firi with one arm and gathering his hair with the other. Shui watched Leaks leave, admiring his figure. Soon his pruning skin and his son’s flicking tail told him to seek dry land as well.

> * * *
> 
>  

 Leaks was carrying Firi, who was grabbing onto various pieces of nature and babbling happily, when he turned his ears back at the sound of deep forest rustling. There a cat running nearby but this cat’s presence was dark. Leaks bent his ears back and sniffed the air, _magi._ Those fuckers were out here again? What did they want this time? The magi had never been hostile to Leaks, but this was not because of liking him, it was fear. The magi had determined that Leaks’ powers were so strong that he was to be revered and his wishes obeyed. He was sure one of them knew of the necromancy, that probably just cemented his power further. Leaks looked around suspiciously, a pregnant pause came before the footsteps were running towards him again. Why would a magi be running? Human sacrifices were usually willing volunteers. He’d been to the magi village before and witnessed their black magic. Finally, the running was only getting closer. Leaks held up his hand and stopped the cat, a thump sound followed as he fell to forest floor,

“Magi speak now.” He couldn’t quite make out the cat directly from this distance, so he walked forward with caution. The cat breathed heavily, and his face was totally uncovered. That was unusual for the magi. The magi’s blue eyes looked the magician in the eyes. Those eyes almost made Leaks stepped back with how sad they were,

“I’m Kaltz….! You are Leaks the great sorcerer!” He was breathless and his voice was strained.

“It is I.” Leaks looked down at Kaltz, who focused his eyes on Firi and then back on Leaks,

“You have to help my son and I or we will be killed!” Leaks was skeptical, but he noticed something rustling beneath Kaltz. Out came a child about two full season cycles old, who was monstrous looking and oozing darkness. It’s glowing blue, wide eyes were scared and innocent. It gargled something that sounded like ‘daddy’. Kaltz was looking at Firi and decided to take advantage of the magician’s own emotions, “You have a black arts child like me…please Leaks…take pity on us.” Kaltz was so pathetic that Leaks would have normally left a magi to rot. It was his child that was pulling on Leaks. In it’s little blue orbs for eyes, they begged, ‘ _I don’t want to die.’_  Leaks looked at Firi and Kaltz waited with baited breath. Leaks reached down and offer his free hand to the toddler, who nudged him as he started rumbling lightly; he was imitating purring as Leak’s pet him. His touch was warm, though this child’s appearance was of the black magic, his existence was totally pure. Firi bit Leaks in response to giving another child attention, but he didn’t feel it through his clothes.

“Your child has moved me; as my own son is the result of things only whispered in books. Come, my mate is likely worrying.” Kaltz trailed Leaks as he held his child’s tiny claw. Kaltz was halted at the edge of the pond. “Stay here.” Leaks commanded while he disappeared inside the cottage. Asato started to cry and gurgle some words. Kaltz picked him up, kissing him and telling him to not be afraid anymore. A few minutes later, Kaltz laid eyes upon the man he knew only as the head Sanga and Leaks following behind him lowly. The red headed cat slowly approached Kaltz,

“Who are you?” Shui’s stiffness told Leaks his mate was on guard and Leaks put his hand on Shui’s. Shui’s eyes rested on Asato. Leaks had told him to be sensitive because of the kid’s borderline horrifying appearance, “What do you want?” Shui’s tone was the hardest Leaks had ever heard it be. He knew that Kaltz was magi and was ready to defend his family.

“Oh, head Sanga, Sire, please take pity on my son and I.” Kaltz adverted his eyes but Leaks made a face at Shui being called ‘sire’. Leaks was aware that being the head Sanga was Ribikia royalty of the highest, but he could never see Shui that way. Shui was just Shui. Leaks was mostly intrigued by Shui actually using his power. The cat was so lively and happy go lucky that seeing him acting like the Prince he technically is was bizarre. Leaks couldn’t deny it though, Shui looked so fucking hot in his power stance. He was Leaks was unaware of the look he had. But Kaltz could see the magician’s face, his eyes seemed to be completely filled with affection for the Sanga. Kaltz didn’t have time to question their relationship. Shui gently slipped from Leaks touch as went forward to access Kaltz’s son, “His name is Asato.” Kaltz said tentatively. Shui put his hand on Asato, who shrunk into his father’s arms. He stroked the child and his hand lit up, Shui’s eyes closing as he felt the child’s spirit.

“He’s so pure….” Shui’s voice was like a calm breeze as he moved his glowing hand over to Kaltz who flinched, “You are so sad, I do not fear you.” Shui turned to his lover and nodded at him.

“Kaltz there is a smaller hut just a short distance on the other side of my home. You may go in there until he and I figure out exactly what to do.” Kaltz almost ran around the pond and into the hut. As soon as he had disappeared Shui turned and smiled widely at Leaks,

“Don’t think I didn’t see you staring me with that look.” Leaks frowned and turned his nose up,

“I was looking at you the same I always do.”  


“So, you always love me that much?” Shui cupped Leaks face, Leaks felt all the power being removed from him. Shui’s suggestive smile was telling, “You know what these means, right?”  


“That we have someone to tend the pond?” Leaks questioned, but Shui brought their faces so close their noses touch. The slyness in his face only getting more intense,

 

“We have a babysitter now, so more us time.” Leaks put his hands on Shui’s shoulders in defiance of the suggestion they would be having more couple time. Shui couldn’t help it, he had to kiss Leaks. Shui knew what had happened. Leaks had looked at Asato child straight on and saw his own pain with Firi. Leaks’ humanity was showing through and through, it only made Shui love him more. Kaltz was of no worry, he was obviously not wanted by anybody based on the way his toddler looked. Shui enjoyed the taste of Leaks for moment, he tasted sweet, like the way roses smell. He wrapped his arms around Leaks, squeezing his love for a moment while he cleaned his ear. The grumpy cat did protest but all Shui could utter in response was: “I love you so much.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                


	4. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asato is a glue and Shui is a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really edit this. Eat my mistakes up, babes.

                                     

 Kaltz and his son were welcomed more than Shui could have ever had imagined. When Firi and Konoe both were 2 season cycles old he knew he could start picking up more of his work. He was away for longer and longer. Leaks would never admit that this made him feel weary. Shui had yet figured out how to actually tell the world about their union in the forest. Leaks had had invasive thoughts of all the female Ribikia beauties that were constantly around Shui. All the strong Tougas whom he was sure were pining to be the one the head Sanga picked. Though it was the girls he was always more worried about. Leaks had those thoughts. That Shui would realize he didn’t really want to be with a male as the kids got older and he no longer needed Leaks so much. It had been well over a year since they started to live together, and Leaks was still in turmoil about the issue it seemed. He loved Shui, he really did, but those thoughts wouldn’t go away. Even as he was out tending to the garden while Konoe slept and Firi was with Kaltz; he was having a goddess awful train of thought. What if Shui does go away and decides that Konoe does in fact need a mother? What would Leaks do to protect from Firi and hide Kaltz from the outside? Shui was blanket of safety and if he left, the world would end.

 As Leaks head was spinning he heard a low grunt from beside him. He looked over to see Asato, who was now 4 and half season cycles old. He was looking more cat-like with each passing year. Leaks had told Kaltz he was confident Asato would look totally cat by next winter. The child was quiet, he wasn’t like Firi, who was truly a mischievous lizard.  He was staring at what Leaks was doing with two big blue eyes. It was strange, once Leaks looked into those eyes the thought stopped. It was like Asato’s very presence wouldn’t allow such a messy mind. Leaks held out the rosemary he was tending to.

“Has your father taught you about herbs yet?” He questioned and Asato shook his head. “This one is rosemary, great for cooking and for questions about the heart.” Asato held out his little claws, which looked more like hands now and grabbed the herb. He sniffed it deeply and then ate a bit of it, he made a face that made Leaks smile. “It’s strong.” Leaks petted Asato’s head. “Where’s Konoe?” He questioned,

“Konoe is with daddy. We are playing a game.” Leaks was instantly alarmed. Konoe could walk and run but he was still vulnerable. Leaks had to not get mad at Asato, Kaltz was the target. “Where’s your father?” Leaks sniffed the air. What was that guy doing? It’s not like he could really leave the property. There another danger however. Everyone wanted to know the life of Shui. So, more people had been caught trying to sniff out where he lived. He knew someone would try to snatch the children if given the chance. Konoe wouldn’t be hurt, but one look at Firi and Asato would be certain death.

“He goes away.” Leaks got down on Asato’s level,

 “Asato, where?” He pointed towards the woods. Leaks began to walk away before turning and grabbing Asato’s hand. “Come with me, child.” He obeyed and held Leaks dutifully as they looked for Kaltz.

“Sir Leaks…am I in trouble?” The toddler’s voice spoke softly,   
“No.” That answer must have been good enough because Asato’s walk got a bit more euthanistic. When Leaks found Kaltz, Konoe was with him. Leaks breathed a sigh of relief and it caught Kaltz attention. He let go of Asato and smacked Kaltz in the face, glaring at him. “This is the middle of fucking nowhere, why are you out here with my son? Why did you leave your own son to wander aimlessly without an adult?” Kaltz took a minute to gather himself back up before giving Leaks a kicked animal look.

“I was just trying to teach him something. I knew Asato wouldn’t go far and you were there….”

“Kaltz, you have been living with us for 2 whole season cycles. What do you not get? You can not do just anything.” Leaks barked. Konoe held onto Leaks leg. Leaks touched Konoe’s ears and Konoe looked up. Would this mirror ever be comfortable? He would have to ask Konoe when he was older.

“I just want them to feel normal…” Kaltz was trailing off into oblivion.

“They won’t because they aren’t. They’re special, their lives are a defiance of nature itself.”   
“Why can’t they learn my magic, why do you make us sneak around like this?” Kaltz glared,

“Because your magic isn’t anything compared to mine. I am a necromancer, what are you again? Oh yes, the weakling in the woods who got my pity because I loved his son.” Leaks was pissed off at Kaltz’s negligence. Asato blushed at hearing that someone loved him. This was a conversation going nowhere fast. Besides, what was he to do? Get rid of Kaltz and have their whole lives flipped upside down? The only thing Leaks could do was make empty threats. It was useless, little Asato was starting to look distress anyways. He was at the age where you begin to form memories and understand things that happen around you. Leaks cut it off for the children’s sake. “Don’t let this happen again or I will make you regret it.” Kaltz looked down in obedience. Those words didn’t mean anything, he just used an intimidating tone. Leaks had to admit he didn’t care if Kaltz wanted to waffle in the woods aimlessly. It was the lack of eyes on the children that was troubling. If anything happened to Leaks’ children, then he would kill Kaltz. He turned, taking Konoe and Asato with him. He wondered if Firi was awake.

 Leaks returned and wondered why Shui had to be away so much. It felt like he was parenting with Kaltz more than him at this point. The butterflies of a new relationship had flown and now it was just Leaks with his love of the children. He felt it was so premature for the relationship between him and Shui to be going this way. But then again, was it? Could Leaks know? He walked into the house, telling Konoe and Asato to not go beyond the pond if they wanted to play. He walked into Firi and Konoe’s room.

“Firi.” He called to the sleeping lump on the other side of the bedroom. There was a slight shift, “Firi.” There was another moment. Leaks could feel his son’s cheeky grin. Leaks became quiet and slowly crept to his son, the silence making Firi believed he had fooled his dad. There were a few moments filled with Firi’s soft giggles before Leaks pounced on him. There was a loud squeak from Firi as Leaks picked his son up from his bed.

“Ah! Dad!” Firi kicked against Leaks who was now wickedly smiling at his son. Leaks didn’t think he’d ever get over that word _dad._ Shui had insisted that Firi learn to call Leaks dad. He twirled his son around and put him on the ground. Firi glared at him, but Leaks bent down and made eye contact with his son.

“You will never outsmart me, my child.” He licked his son on the forehead and Firi was blushy about it before scurrying out of the room. Kaltz was speed walking back to his hut, leaving Leaks with all the kids. Asato was trying to swipe at Konoe’s tail as the kid sat in the grass. Konoe turned and hissed at Asato who immediately stopped and sat down dejectedly. Firi was trying to determine which one of the two cats before him he was going to pounce on. For the hundredth time, he picked his brother Konoe. He leapt at Konoe who squeaked in surprise before growling at the lizard. They proceeded to try and swipe at each other with sharp claws. Leaks never clipped them, although Shui complained. Asato watched on helplessly and Firi was the winner when he bit Konoe on the ear. Leaks pulled them apart after that. Leaks turned to Asato, “Asato, why are you here with me instead of your father?” Asato was currently the only child old enough to answer such a question.

“I wanted to play with Konoe before Mr. Sanga comes home.” Leaks made a face, where did Asato get ‘Mr. Sanga’ from?

“His name is Shui, little one. Why before he comes home?” Asato looked away and fiddled with his hands,

“Because when Mr. Sanga comes home you daddy says I have to stay inside.” Asato flicked the end of his tail.

“Why is that?” Firi was loudly challenging Konoe to eat tree bark. Leaks would worry about that in a minute.   
“Daddy says I should try to be like other kids.” What bullshit was Kaltz feeding this kid? Leaks got on his knee and made eye contact with Asato,

“You can see us whenever you feel like.” Asato nodded, but it seemed unsure. Leaks looked over at Firi, “Stop it, Firi!” he yelled at his son who ran behind a rock in response, peeking over it. Konoe was left hugging an oak tree. Leaks thought about whether or not to confront Kaltz about what Asato said. He decided it could wait. He was tired of him. The sun was shifting in darkness, the overcast was getting deeper. Where was Shui?  Leaks was trying to not be frustrated. This was now a habit. He was about to spiral out of it when Asato hugged his leg. “Oh, Asato, what is it?” The child rubbed his face on Leaks as though to scent him. There was no word answer from him. Leaks didn’t get it with Asato, he looked to Konoe who was stonewalling Firi’s attempts to play. Konoe turned to make eye contact with Leaks. The look sent belonging tingles down over the father cat.

* * *

 

 Shui had made friends with the other Sangas. He was out drinking at the local bar without them. The night was chilly but there was a beautiful fire place and this room had plenty of warm bodies. Shui was laughing at a joke and the rum was spicy. He loved it, he was loosening from the day of endlessly droning and everyone calling him ‘excellency’. There a female Sanga beside him was given him eyes, but he didn’t realize. She decided to pry,

“How is your son? Being a single parent must be hard.” Shui looked at her and his heart fluttered as his mind came up with a picture of Leaks holding Konoe. He was only a bit tipsy so he could keep his mouth shut.

“It’s going good, Konoe talks now and he sleeps through the night.” Shui had a sing-song tone. The female Sanga got bolder,

“Are you seeing someone?” She questioned leaning towards the red head. He didn’t seem to mind because he was now thinking about Leaks. Stoic, impenetrable Leaks. He missed his mate, he felt like he never saw him anymore. He suddenly felt guilty for opting to drink with the others instead of going right home. Leaks shouldn’t mind, he never did before. He smiled at the female Sanga,

“Why should that be important to you?” An evasive way of saying yes.

“Oh, because I just thought that…maybe you were looking? It is mating season.” Shui looked at her, aw yes mating season. That would explain the weirdness in the air. When you were committed to one mate, it was less obvious when the time came. He gave her a soft but stern look,

“No, I am not looking.” Shui’s voice was a rock being flung into her ocean blue eyes and her face dropped. She sat back down in her chair, the message was clear. Shui felt bad but couldn’t have people chasing after him. They all stood no chance of taking him away from Leaks. He loved Leaks as much as you could romantically love someone. Especially given that Konoe was a blending of their souls. It was awkward, she went from reasonably disappointed to becoming a distraction, people were tending to her like a wounded animal. Shui decided he was over this place anyways. He could feel empathy for the girl, but now her behavior was becoming manipulative. Leaks taught him about it. It was Leaks’ way of protecting him, telling him the dangers of the world. Shui was still much more extroverted and friendlier than his mate would ever be however.  

He stood up and put on his coat, saying his goodbyes to everyone. Shui stepped into the cold air. He could see his breath as he began the walk home. He kept checking over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him. How deep was the night? Was Leaks awake or asleep? He hoped the children were down for the night. He knew for a fact he’d missed dinner with his family. Leaks sometimes mumbled about how Kaltz made the dinners seem like forever. Shui entered the grounds to find a small fire smoldering at the pond’s edge. He saw the shape of his lover close to the fire. The rest of the night air was silent. He jotted to the house, quietly setting his stuff down and jotting back outside. He went to Leaks, wrapping his arms around his lover.

 “Hi Baby.” He pulled away and kissed Leaks, purring loudly. Leaks stared back at Shui’s smiling face. It made him blush for some reason. Good god, would he ever get over this man? “How are you? Were the kids good?”

“Yes, Asato is charming as ever. Konoe is always quiet, Firi is a trouble maker though.” Shui nodded,

“He is getting so big, I think I’ll be able to put him in school soon.” Asato was almost Ribikia enough to be put into school. With Shui’s protection of course. Though he had yet to come up with a good scheme to hide what Asato was. “If Firi is a troublemaker it’s because you spoil him.”

“I do not.” Leaks waved his hand

“Yes, you do. You adore that child, from the moment you met.” Shui grinned. Leaks turned back to the flames, but Shui wasn’t letting him escape the incoming love fest that easily. The days belonged to the children, the nights were for their romance. Shui nuzzled Leaks neck, then try to guide him down to sit on the grass.

“What are you doing?” Leaks questioned,

“I want some love from you. I’ve missed you.” Shui purred again, licking Leaks face. There was a snarl, Shui giggled. There was no budge from Leaks, Shui made a face, “What’s the matter? Didn’t you miss me too?” Leaks looked over at Shui’s green eyes, which were soft and warm. He felt himself melting, like there had been a chill in the air and now a torch was being held to him. Surely Shui must know what he does. He allowed Shui to tug him to the ground beside the fire. They sat beside each other, nestled close for a few minutes before Leaks spoke,

 

“Kaltz is still having trouble accepting that we are not like other people. He left Asato alone today, telling the child that he and Konoe were playing hide and seek. I only found out because Asato came to me when he felt lost.” Shui made a face of worry, what was Kaltz doing aimlessly wandering off with one of his and Leaks’ kids? If he chose to take Asato out there, there was nothing they could do, he was not their child. But he had no right to do anything to their children.

“Were they alright?” Shui kept his tone low.

“Yes, but I cannot do anything about him.” Leaks sighed, “I can only make empty threats as of right now. It’s not him I care about anyways, he’s a grown man. It’s Asato and his sanity I worry about. The boy is not an idiot, he is aware of what is going on around him. He knows it doesn’t make sense that two male cats have children. Kaltz refuses to let me explain a relationship such as ours to him.” Leaks was getting nervous talking about it. Shui twined their fingers.

“A same sex relationship. It’s really not scary to say out loud, Leaks. It’s not like we are the only ones engaging in it anyways. There is a lovely Sanga whom I tutor who’s Touga and mate is another female.” Leaks shook his head, it wasn’t the same-sex romance that was the problem. Anyone could fall in love with anyone. No, it was the strangeness of them in particular that was the situation.

“It’s not that we have the same parts, Shui. You should know me better than to care about such a thing.” Shui kissed Leaks’ cheek when he said that. “It’s that’s me and Firi.”

“What about Firi?” Shui thought that was weird thing to say.

“You spend too much time in here. You know exactly the reaction that will happen when they see me with Firi.” Shui put his ears back,

“I will protect you.” Shui said, unsure of what that meant.

“If your hopes mattered I would have asked for them.” Leaks replied back, and it made Shui shrink back into himself a bit. He wanted to give rousing words to lighten the weight on his love’s shoulders. That would have to wait, he was still a little tipsy from the rum and it was late. “You smell of booze, what were you doing?” Shui had been so lost in the smoldering ashes that he jumped when Leaks spoke.

“I was with the other Sangas and council people.” Leaks didn’t seem amused by this answer. “Yes, I already know I should have come home instead of bothering with them. But I am here now, can we be best friends again?”

“Best friends?” Leaks questioned some slightly coldness in his tone.

“Yeah, best friends.” Shui tried to push their heads together and Leaks avoided it, pulling his hand away. Shui flicked his tail and made a face of displeasure. He tried to touch Leaks again and he responded by moving just out of reach of Shui. If this was a game, Shui really didn’t find it amusing. The liquor loosened up some of his more emotional responses. He grabbed the grass around him. “Stop it.” He said sternly, there were no words from Leaks, “I want my mate.”

“I don’t see them.” Leaks spat.

“Leaks, stop it, come here.” Shui scrunched his nose, “I don’t find you funny right now.”

“Who said I was joking?” Leaks tone was pure ice, Shui trembled the booze making his mind all foggy. He didn’t do anything, what was Leaks’ problem? Shui just gave a blank look for a moment before Leaks stood and started walking to the house. “I’m tired, feel free to sleep wherever. As long as you stay out of my bed and don’t touch me anymore.” Shui stood up and bared his teeth.

“I don’t know what your problem is, but I will not let you shut me out. I died because keeping you was more important than being the head Sanga to me!” Shui said a bit too loudly, he hoped he didn’t wake the kids. He covered his mouth as he felt his head spin for a moment, Leaks began to simply walk away. “You won’t do this to me, Leaks. You don’t really feel that way, those scars on your arms prove it.” Shui tapped the sides of his head as he regained control. “You love me, I know it.”

“That doesn’t matter. I am no longer interested in engaging with you. Bye.” Leaks went back in the house and to bed. Shui fell down to the ground, close to the fire. What had just happened? He wondered if he would understand in the morning.

* * *

 

The morning was awkward. Leaks was already up and had bolted with Firi and Konoe to do whatever. Leaving Shui to wash dishes, bath and cloth himself in an empty home. His only reprieve came in the form of Asato, who was following him around because Kaltz was still deep asleep. He wanted to see Konoe, but he knew that even if he and Leaks were fighting, he could trust that Konoe was okay. He walked outside, he was going to skip out on work today, but there was nothing else to do. He went out to Kaltz’s hut to wake him. Asato trotted after in excitement. Shui knocked and Kaltz took a minute before he opened the door,

“Shui, what is it?” He was yawning his black ears bent back in annoyance.

“I am going to work, but your son is following me around.” Asato peaked his head around Shui and looked up at his dad. Kaltz looked down,

“My son, you have to stop running off silently.” Kaltz’s tone softened. This very soft and sweet voice was only for Asato.

“I wanted to see Mr. Sanga.” Asato replied innocently. Kaltz looked back up at Shui,

“Can you take him with you to work?” Shui’s eyes widened in surprise.

“What?”

“Take him to work with you. He’s restless, he needs to see the outside world.” Shui looked down at Asato, who was confused.

 “But I have to bless a wedding today.” A male Sanga was getting married to the daughter of a wealthy salesman from a few villages over. They had decided to have their wedding just outside of Ransen so that Shui could bless it. It wasn’t necessary for the union to be recognized, but Shui’s beatification was needed for it to be a truly sacred affair. There was no greater honor to a Sanga than to have the Head Sanga come witness and give his blessings. Shui had met the bride, a beautiful woman with an ambitious heart.

“Then take him to that, he should know what love looks like.” Shui didn’t like the implication,

“He knows.” Shui said,

“I meant ‘love’ that isn’t being kept secret in the woods and drunkenly arguing with it’s pissy partner late at night.” Kaltz glared, Shui felt himself shake a bit.

“I love Leaks. He is the reason I get to have a happy life.” Shui said sternly. Who did Kaltz think he was? “More importantly, he is the reason you aren’t dead and Asato wasn’t passed around at some forsaken orphanage. Who are you anyways? Where is your heart, Kaltz? You of all people should know what it’s like for me.” Shui was upset, his face turning red. Asato’s hand touched his and he let the child attempt to quell his emotions.

“She wasn’t my secret because of the same reasons you keep Leaks locked away. If I was anything but Meigi she would have been on display as my beautiful wife.” Kaltz was floundering and Shui wanted to scratch his eyes out. “I loved her, Asato looks so much like her. He shares the tone of her dark skin and her nose. I truly was protecting her, they killed her while I ran into the woods with my son.”

“What is your point, Kaltz? That you think your love was better than mine?” Shui almost hissed out that last sentence. He loved Leaks, he prized and adored the man. The only people he loved more were their children.

“My point is that your bond with him is not nearly as strong as it should be. You don’t even know his history or why anything is the way it is. You rely on the liars of the outside to tell you about your own mate.” Kaltz was going awry, Shui knew what he was saying but refused to accept it. He was just getting pissed off. Shui had already made it clear he wanted nothing to do with the Kirans, no matter how many cinderella stories Kaltz told about Kaya. Shui looked down at the weirdly quiet Asato who stare was intense as ever. Shui hoped he wouldn’t remember this. He wanted Asato to know two things: His father loved his mother and that himself and Leaks were real lovers, a model to look for.   
“You want to come with me, Asato?”

“Yes, Mr. Sanga.” Asato nodded, smiling. Shui looked at Kaltz,

“This isn’t over.”

“That’s not for you to say.” Shui turned and clutched Asato’s hand tight as he led him away. He would show Kaltz and Leaks right now, by bringing Asato this wedding. He could admit it all, show his loves off properly. Asato was not ideal because he was not Shui’s son, but it was a start. Asato was much nicer than Konoe anyways.

* * *

 

Leaks was being cranky with Konoe. Firi was happily smelling out precious herbs and spices while Konoe sat in the grass. The child wasn’t interested in this, but Leaks wanted him to be. Firi was excited as he received his father’s approval over and over again. Leaks looked to Konoe who was scratching a tree trunk with his tiny claws.

“Konoe, why are you doing that?”

“I don’t care about flowers.” Konoe responded and looked back to his father, mirroring the grumpy look he had.

“Why not?”

“Because Firi does.” Leaks rolled his eyes,

“Do as you are told, you need these skills.” Leaks asserted pointing to the bushes to the right of them. Konoe didn’t know what to do, he really wanted to see his dad Shui. But he knew fighting with his father Leaks would only make his dad upset. He turned to the bush and Leaks spoke to his son again, “Tell me, which one is for fertility spells?” Konoe thought about and Firi interjected first,

“This one! This one!” Firi pointed at the little pink flowers with the sharp leaves. He was grinning.

“Yes that’s very good, Firi.” Firi started to clap, “But it’s Konoe’s turn now, let him choose this next one.”

“Why dad?” Firi whined, “He is being so boring, we should have left him home.” Firi poked Konoe’s cheek and Konoe swiped at Firi. Leaks growled,

“Both of you stop!” Firi started to tear up and Leaks was no longer in the mood to deal with Konoe’s stubbornness. He grabbed Konoe and Firi by their arms as Firi began to cry. “Fine, if that is how you want it we’ll go back and I’ll have Kaltz read you one of his dry stories.” Firi began to whine,

“No dad, please.” Konoe was frowning and his face was red in frustration.

“Are we going to behave?” Leaks said looking between his children. Firi looked down and nodded, he was let go. Konoe didn’t speak. He and Leaks engaged a concentrated stare, “What about you?”

“…” Konoe put his ears back and his tail swished, that was enough, Leaks let go.

“Now, Konoe, which one is for love?” Leaks said, Konoe looked to the shrubbery and then back to his father,

“There are no roses here.”


	5. Fireside Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asato confirmed cutie. Leaks confirmed horny dumbass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter.

     

   The shaman here to marry the couple was staring at Shui, who had a frightened Asato clinging to him. He wasn’t the only one wanting to ask what exactly was the deal with Shui having a child who wasn’t hi with him. He hadn’t see the couple yet, so he was standing with the chairs in front of the flower adorned cave entrance that was serving as an alter today. There were people lighting candles and placing gifts on a table just to the side of the main ceremony area. For a moment the head Sanga was reminded of when he married Konoe’s mother. Their wedding had been a bit more lavish, as Shui had already ascended the ranks by the time she was ready to get married. Oh, how she had looked in that lovely house of goddess worship with her long brunette hair, silky golden dress and crown of white roses. He had thought he had found the love of his life when he married her. It was such a shame still that they were wrong about each other. He was glad it didn’t change how fond the memory was. Shui looked down at Asato, who was focused on a flower sitting in a clay vase on the right end of the arching of the cave.

“Go grab it, Asato, I won’t tell.” He winked and Asato ran to the flower, grabbing it tightly and coming back to Shui with a big smile. Shui smiled back, “What flower is it, Asato?”

“Amaryllis!” He said, not pronouncing it quite right.

“And what does it mean?!” Shui followed Asato done his happy thought path.

“It means love and happiness!” Asato shook his head and Shui roughed up his ears and hair playfully. Asato laughed a little and spin around. The interaction was interrupted by the groom Sanga approaching. He was dressed in a long two piece garb that was white and had a collar to conceal the tribal tattoos on his neck. He was milky in complexion with white blond hair and faint green eyes. His tail curled in excitement behind him, Asato leaned into Shui,

“Ah who is this you’ve brought with you? You said your son was fair and blond.” Shui stroked Asato’s ears, feeling the child being nervous.

“This is my live-in babysitter’s son. Konoe is not old enough to be paraded around yet, but I have this kid with me today. He’s a real cutie and a sweetheart, don’t worry.” Asato blushed,

“Why is he with you though?” The sanga questioned, now going from joking to genuinely confused,

“Because I am returning a favor, my babysitter doesn’t leave my home much, he wanted his own son to see the outside world.” Shui looked down at Asato. “Besides, I rather like his complexion, look at those blue eyes too.” Asato had the dark skin of the Kirans, though Shui thought he looked more beautiful than any of the assholes over in the valley. The groom crouched down and looked more closely at Asato. Who was sniffing the flower in his hand.

“You even have good tastes in other people’s children, he is super cute.”   
“Thank you.” Asato spoke softly. The groom stood again,

“You know, Sire, if you wanted a child with this complexion to call your own, I’m sure the Kirans would hand over a bride to you.” Shui glared but fixed it fast,

“I don’t want to. Asato is enough.”

“It can’t be the magic thing can it? You were friends with that Leaks for a while. Say whatever happened to him?” _He’s in the woods with our sons being angry at me._  

“He’s fine.”

“Do you still see him, Sire?” What was with these questions,

“Why does that matter to you?” Shui tone was getting defensive.

“I just…I heard stories about you and him and it made me realize how little we know about you.” The sanga looked away and Shui spoke once more,

“Are you worried about Leaks for some reason?”

“Well, everyone is weary of him except you.” Shui felt a pang, Leaks was right about them all. He needed to get his priorities straight.

“There is nothing to fear. Everyone is wrong about him, he’s just cranky, not a bad person. He’s great. In fact…” Shui suddenly felt ballsy, “Can you keep a secret?” Shui spoke low. The cat opened his eyes,

“On my life, I would never betray you. You may behead me if I ever do.” He looked Shui in the eyes and put his hand over his heart while he said that.

“Leaks is the one who brought me back from the dead.” Shui said so only the sanga could hear. He got a shocked look,

“No way, that’s amazing!” He said a bit too loudly Shui hushed him gently,

“No one can know yet.” Asato looked up at Shui and began chewing on the petals of the flower,

“Oh my god, he brought our beloved Prince back for us.” The sanga smiled and squeaked a bit, “I’m sorry I just think it’s so great, he’s a good person after all.” That’s when Asato meowed loudly as the shaman came up to them, tiny Asato was spooked. Shui put his hand on the back of his head as he hides in Shui’s legs.

“Sire, the bride wishes to see you.” Shui nodded and guided Asato along side him to the silk veils hung from trees which the bride laid behind. He pushed open one of the veils, ducking in with Asato. There was a handmaid tending to the braids wrapping up the bride’s hair. Weaving flowers in and out, she put on some oil and waved to dry, keeping it all in place. The handmaid looked over at Shui and smiled. The bride herself was wearing a traditional Ransen wedding gown. A floor length, long sleeved, squared neck, white dress with gold patterns sewn it. Shui thought she looked great, she turned her eyes down and squealed,

“Oh, who is that? It’s so cute!” Asato put his ears down at being called an ‘it’. Shui tapped his head lightly,

“He’s my babysitter’s son. My own son is not old enough to attend these types of things yet. But Asato here is cute enough, right?” The bride nodded, offering her hand to the child. He was timid.

“I’m sorry, I don’t bite.” Asato crept forward before touching her and she was grinning. The handmaid held crushed berries in a bowl.

“Oh, I am not going to need those berries for flush with this little guy hanging around.” She pets Asato’s ears before looking up at Shui. “I hope that Ludovicus gives me children, I love them so much. I’m glad Asato is here.” She turned for her handmaid to rub the berries on her face, making her look a little fevered. She stood and twirled, “Sire! When will you get married again? You’re the most eligible bachelor in Sisa! Oh, the maidens you must get!” She was so lively in her gestures, Shui colored a bit on his cheeks and laughed it off.

 “I don’t know.”

“I guess I’m not surprised not anyone can be a princess.” She put her fingers on either side of her face, “She’ll be really special, I know.” Shui nodded and envisioned Leaks, someone really special indeed. The wedding was to begin soon so Asato and Shui went out to stand by the alter. There was enchanting music playing as the bride’s father gave her to Ludovicus. Shui took an herb sack and blessed their union with a sacred Sanga love prayer. The guests began to cheer and through bird seeds, Asato clenched Shui’s hand tightly when the groom looked at him for some reason. The couple ran to their reception. Once the air was cleared, Shui took the chance to speak to Asato.

“Asato, how do you feel?” The sun was setting.

“Firi.” Shui gave him a puzzled look,

“Firi? He’s not here.”

“That man…Firi.”

“Oh, Asato not every white blond man looks like Firi.” Asato was quiet after that as they went to the reception for a little while. Shui didn’t want to drink or stay long. Asato was starting to rub his eyes and he was sure Kaltz wanted his son back.

“Here, I thought about throwing it, but I want this kid to have it. He was by far my favorite wedding guest.” The bride handed Asato her bouquet of blue and red, winking at him. He took it and Shui was glad it was big enough to hide the fact that he was eating the flowers. Asato hadn’t ate in a while, maybe he was really hungry? Shui turned to the bride and groom,

“We will eat dinner and then leave.”

“Aw, why?” The bride pouted.

“He’s getting tired and I don’t want to worry his dad.” Shui said down and Asato beside him. They ate fried nuts and fish, drinking cold water instead of wine. When it was over and Shui was exhausted of the chit chat, he led Asato out, holding onto his hand tightly. The walk home had the occasional tired whine from Asato, with Shui pressing him onward in the twilight. Kaltz was waiting at the entrance to the property.

“Did he have fun?”

“I think, but he’s tired.”

“Unlucky you, Leaks is napping, so he’ll be a night terror.” Kaltz said dryly. Shui nodded as Kaltz and Asato disappeared into their hut. Shui rubbed his arm and took a deep breath, what was he going to do? Say? That’s when he noticed a tiny face in the window. Konoe. Shui smiled and approached the house, coaxing his son out. Konoe ran to him and he hugged his son warmly. Picking him and cleaning his ears. The child began to purr and laugh. Cuddling to his dad,

“Hi daddy.” Konoe said,

“Hello, Konoe, I’m so happy to see you.” Shui purred back, kissing his son’s cheeks. Shui took a few minutes just to be with Konoe and remind him that he was still his dad’s greatest love. “I love you.” He made eye contact with Konoe,

“Love you!!!” Konoe squeaked. Shui began to walk towards the trees, allowing Konoe to feel the different textures and sharpen his claws. Meanwhile, Leaks was stirring and Firi had crashed early. Leaks checked on him, but he was likely to be out like a light for the rest of the evening. Leaks turned in his bed, trying to ignore Shui’s babbling to Konoe. Alcohol had revealed Shui’s feelings. He was growing weary of this…same sex way _. ‘Be my bestfriend again’_ Leaks didn’t accept this. And the fact that Shui bolted to attend a different sex wedding with Asato, who isn’t even his fucking kid, the moment he got up proved his suspensions true. Leaks was upset. Fuck he felt like an idiot. He’d been so damn starved for intimacy that he’d completely lost his mind.

He heard the front door to the house open and Shui fiddle with Konoe for a little while before putting the child to bed. Shui didn’t come in their bedroom. Leaks waited for a moment, there was some shuffling outside. Leaks felt emotional. They couldn’t just ignore each other. He decided to stop acting cowardly and rose from his bed and out into the night. When Leaks peaked out into the yard he saw Shui stirring up a small fire, more wood would be needed soon. He watched Shui with careful eyes. His long red hair and unconventionally handsome face. Was Shui good-looking or was Leaks just so in love that he seemed more attractive than as if they were strangers? Could he deal if this man left for real? His chest hurt thinking about Shui marrying and giving Konoe a normal family with a female cat. There was always Firi to fill the days.  

 Shui felt Leaks eyes watching, why was he acting like that? He didn’t need to act like that. If he wanted to talk and makeup, he could. Shui was feeling so needy for his mate. He wanted love and sex from him and nobody but him. He tended the flames for a moment before speaking into the night,

“You don’t have to hide from me.” Shui looked over at Leaks slightly, trying to entice him outside. Leaks hesitated before slowly walking outside. He was stony face and proud, Shui didn’t care.

“I know you went to a wedding today, I know the fantasies you have been having.” Shui looked to Leaks,

“What fantasies? I bless weddings, I’m the Prince, Leaks.”

“Do not give me that shit. I do not care what they call you, Shui. I’m not your subject who thinks you’re an infallible singing angel.” Shui twisted his face a bit in frustration,

“That’s not the point, what fantasies are you talking about?” Shui pressed, what was Leaks up to?

“You out there, chasing female tail, avoiding me and seldom seeing our children. Doing anything but being here with us.” Shui was dumbfounded and had to process what Leaks was saying,

“Female tail…what?”

“I knew you’d always do this, Shui. This why I didn’t want to be together to begin with.” Shui was feeling an ache that traveling to his face,

“Are you breaking up with me?” Shui’s face was so sad, he didn’t want to break up. Leaks didn’t respond quickly enough and Shui went into panic mode, “Why?” Shui felt himself getting ready to cry and pulled on Leaks’ heart.

“Listen, stop this. This will be better in the long run, you have made your choice again and again. I tire of this tug of war with you.” Shui was beyond confused,  

“What tug of war? What choice? I don’t get it.” Shui fiddled with his ring.

“Between your two lives, Shui.” Leaks spoke in a way that was almost convincing. That’s when it all came together in Shui’s mind,

“Oh Leaks…” He grabbed his lover’s hands and clenched them, “There is nothing to be jealous of. Please stop this, I will never leave you. There only one of you, none of those people can do even half of what you’ve done for me.” Leaks was being derailed, his mental cage being not only unlocked, but broke down by this man once again. He bent his ears down and looked away with a somber expression silently. Shui continued, “You’re upset because you think I’m giving those jerks on the outside the attention that I should give you? Is that really why we’re fighting?” Shui got a bit closer to Leaks, who’s silence and body language was speaking louder than anything else. There were a few minutes filled with nothing but the crackles of the fire beside them and the shadows playing with the features on their faces.

 “Shui, it’s not that I require your eyes and hands in excess. It’s that I require them at all.” Shui had to refuse a small smile coming on. Now Leaks was doing his well read magician talk instead of being direct. They made eye contact, “You are choosing parties and long work days over the somber reality Kaltz and I have created, have lived a thousand times over. You are partaking in fantasies of a life you cannot have.” Shui thought about it, maybe Leaks was right in this regard to an extent. Though he was wrong about Shui romantically desiring anyone else. Shui knew he’d never fall in love again if Leaks were no longer interested in him.

 “Maybe you’re right about that part…but I will never fall in love with anyone but you. Leaks, you gave me my life twice, then you gave me both of my children and willingly took care of them…then you saved Asato and Kaltz who do nothing but make things easier for our children. There is not and never will be another person who could or would do all those things for me, then humbly say that I didn’t have to love them back for any of it.” Shui spoke with conviction and rubbed his nose with Leaks. Purring lightly, trying to tell Leaks it was all okay. This was normal thing to happen between couples, Leaks just wasn’t used to feeling these things. But Shui wanted him to know he was normal, and all this was normal. It was nothing they couldn’t overcome, not even death itself could rip apart their love, literally.

 “Shui…you have spent your whole life in the light. Your affinity for me is dancing with the shadows but not living it. I thought maybe when Kaltz came with his own black magic child you might understand, but you do not. Konoe and Asato can easily hide they are not like other children, but Firi…he cannot. You want us, this, to be something it is not.” Shui shook his head,

“No, I want to make this world a good place for people like us.”

“You can never do it if you do not even care to see.” Leaks backed his face away from Shui’s,

“Leaks, my love, you can please be at ease for a moment?” Leaks made a face, “All I want right now is you, can we please worry about this after mating season? I want to go on the journey with you, really.” Shui smiled and let out a breathy laugh, “But that can’t happen at all right now, the mere thought of you lights my whole body on fire so much that ashes shed from my footsteps and the smoke makes my mind clouded with love.” Even the inconsistent flames could not hide Leaks embarrassment and flushed expression. It was effective in getting the point across though,

 “Where did you learn to speak like that?” Shui started creeping closer to Leaks,

“I’m a poet, remember? I seriously doubt you’d be mine if I was genuinely an airhead.” Shui giggled as he put his arms around his mate’s waist. Leaks put his hands on Shui’s shoulders, the small height difference suddenly feeling like a mountain. “My beloved Leaks, there is no one I want to annoy more than you. Well, maybe Konoe when he’s older.” Shui giggled again and Leaks was now himself too mentally exhausted to stop his foolishness. Shui couldn’t have been more relieved.

“You say that like I am lucky, I am not.” Shui began to clean Leak’s left ear,

“Maybe you don’t feel that way, grumpy. But I certainly am.” Shui gave Leaks ear deep and long licks, nipping at it a little for good measure.

“Have you had enough yet?”

“I don’t know, have you?” Shui moved on to the right ear, being just as meticulous. “But you know what I really crave.” Shui used his hand to tilt Leaks’ chin up, there was suddenly slight panic in his mate’s eyes,

“Right here?” Shui’s smile turned sly and he nodded, going in for a kiss and Leaks shoved him away, “No! Not out here.”

“Why not? It’s dark and everyone’s asleep.” Shui held his arms out, trying to close the distance. Leaks was backstepping.

“Because I never agreed, I didn’t think you meant right now.” Leaks expression was nervous, and little did he know that having to chase his lover like prey would only turn Shui on more. The sanga crept closer, “I have prayers and spells to turn, I can’t do this right now.” An obvious lie, goddess loves nothing more than to see her creations use their bodies to create bonds and loving eroticism during her designed mating period. Shui then attempted to pounce on Leaks, who dodged out of the way. This didn’t dishearten Shui. He got back up and attempted to get his arms around Leaks who did his finger snap and vanished. Shui looked around and found him on the other side of the flames.

“Get over here and make love to my ginger form! ~” Shui exclaimed a little too loudly for Leaks’ liking. Leaks wasn’t sure what to feel, they went from fighting to Shui being desperate for sex. Leaks turned from the light of the fire and disappeared. He tried to hide in the shadows just past the tree line from his mate. “Leaks, baby, come here.” Leaks was silent in the night, trying to see if he would win. But then a waft of sweet scent that made his tail tingle washed over him. What was that? He pointed his nose and realized the wind had caught Shui’s scent. But if he could smell Shui…that meant he could smell him.  Shui put his nose up in the air and looked around. He saw a slight disturbance from where the scent was coming from most strong. _Found you._ He went right over the rock as quietly as possible before springing up over it and causing Leaks to yelp then give a face of surrender. “I win!”

“Ugh.” They both came back out into the clearing besides the fire and Shui turned giving Leaks bedroom eyes,

“Can we have sex now?” Leaks looked back and started to slowly take off his clothes, Shui purred and did the same, getting the tube of aloe vera out of his pants. He had been waiting for this.

“Anything for you…” Leaks voice was faint but Shui heard it. He knew Leaks meant it literally. Shui went in to devour Leaks went in for the kill on Leaks’ nude form. He pushed him down with passionate kisses and strokes, bumping genitals with him. Both of their tails curled in delight at the route that was being taken. Leaks put his hand in Shui’s hair and pulled on it lightly, biting at his lower lip. The redhead knows how this goes: whatever happens when Leaks becomes gripped by passion is almost uncontrollable. Leaks rolled Shui over, becoming the one on top and grinding the heads of their erections together. He nipped at Shui’s neck, licking the hollows of his collarbone. The sanga ran his claws down the magician’s body, slowly getting rougher until blood droplets came. The stimulation from it was only getting Leaks more excited and he grabbed the aloe vera, tipped his fingers inside and invaded Shui’s backside. There was a mild yelp of pain, which went ignored because it was to be expected.

 Leaks gave Shui a few minutes of generous fingering to arouse him and get him once again used to the feeling of penetration. Shui had his eyes closed, so when Leaks put his hands on either side of his body and used his cock to enter there was a wide-eyed surprised look. He grabbed Leaks forearms and breathed, it had been so long since the last time they’d had sex. Too damn long. There was a few minutes of Leaks making sure they were comfortable before letting go of any remaining inhibition and fuck Shui senseless. Shui was loud in the autumn night, the flames of the fire seemed to evade him. Leaks grabbed his legs and made a command in a voice so erotic Shui thought he might come from hearing that alone,

“Turn.” Their hips briefly parted as Shui turned to support himself on his side, Leaks holding his right leg up. The leg came to be rested on Leaks shoulder as he quickly reentered Shui and started to make his lover’s body shake again. Shui grabbed at the grass and the earth, crying out Leaks’ name over and over. He turned his head up and contorted his body up so he could sloppily kiss Leaks as he felt himself reaching the edge. His legs were spread out over Leaks lap and Leaks took the time to stroke his cock. This made Shui put his face in Leaks shoulder, biting it viciously, more blood coming from the scratches on the older cat’s back. He came with a loud whine and felt himself being ridden out as Leaks came with his own brash moan. Leaks dug his claws into Shui’s hips returning the bloody favor as his mind turned to miasma. Their torsos pulled away so they that could fall apart to the earth below, their legs still tangled. There was few minutes before Shui crawled back up to Leaks, putting his arm around him, nuzzling his sweetly.

 “I love you.” He said, cleaning his neck, there wasn’t a reply of words. Instead came a sweet and slow kiss from Leaks that was the return of the feelings. Shui smiled, _he loves me, and I love him._ They stayed basking in their afterglow until the fire became a small smolder and the sleepiness washed over. Leaks stood first, offering his hand to Shui, not caring if their clothes were found before they got to it the next morning. They held hands as they walked into their home, they took a glance at their sleeping children. Particularly gazing at Konoe, whom was twitching, dreaming. Leaks then tugged Shui to sleep in their bed.

 It was Kaltz’s restless misfortune that led to him discovering Shui and Leaks clothing strewn in the yard. Asato couldn’t help but follow his dad outside. He looked up at his forever weary face and then at the clothes around him.

“Are they doing laundry?” Kaltz smiled slightly at his son’s innocence. That seemed like an acceptable answer for the both of them.

“Yes, they’ll back soon for the clothes.” Asato looked at the clothes again, before coming up with another question,

 “Where’s my other dad?” Kaltz was caught off guard and he finally faced his son,

“Other dad?”

“Yes, aren’t I supposed to have two dads?” Kaltz had to think about this answer. He had always been conflicted about Shui and Leaks’ relationship. However, he was in no position to make any comments about it, not only did they not care, they were his only protection. Asato would likely never have another parent, Kaltz would never be able to feel love again the way he felt about Kaya.

“No, you’re special and only have one dad.” Asato looked puzzled, Kaltz wished he could see the gears of his son’s mind.

“What if I want another dad? So I can be like Firi and Konoe.” Asato was really on about this thing,

“Well there are two of them so they both need a dad, one for each. There is only you, so you only need one dad.” A lie, but Kaltz didn’t want to explain the complexities of their lives to someone who was 5 season cycles old. Kaltz had never explained Asato’s mother to him, this conversation confirmed he was still too young to know. Asato seemed happy enough with that answer.

“Dad, why can’t you take me outside like Mr. Sanga does?”

“Your dad has issues with other cats. Leaks protects me, and I must stay with him. Mr. Sanga will protect you too, so make sure you stay close to him as well.” It was the Kirans Kaltz had to be worried about, the Meigi would probably think Asato was the greatest scheme ever conjured up against the Kirans. Not only that, but the Meigi liked Leaks and wouldn’t fuck with anything that Leaks deemed important. Kaltz liked Leaks better than Shui, but it had nothing to do with being Meigi. It’s because Leaks got it better than Shui did. They heard a sound and looked over to see Firi watching them. Kaltz held out his hand, “Firi.” The lizard boy made Asato shrink back. Kaltz appreciated the child. He pet Firi when he came close, his razor toothed smile and shiny lizard tail letting Kaltz know he was happy. Asato was making a stress face, “Asato, my child, you know as well as I do that Firi is just like us.” Asato crept to Firi and Firi hugged him suddenly,

“Asato! Asato! Asato who is just like me!” Firi kissed Asato’s cheek for whatever reason and it made Asato blush with nervousness. They both turned back to Kaltz, who was smiling at them. They were so cute. “Kaltz, can we go to the forest together today and do spells?”

“Only if your dad says yes.” Firi turned to bolt for Leaks but Kaltz grabbed him, “Don’t wake him up, if you do, he will surely say no. Wait.” He wasn’t dumb or deaf, he knew he and Shui fought then had sex for half the night. Firi pouted and Asato cleaned his own tail, Kaltz felt hungry. “Hey you two, are you hungry.” Asato nearly ran back to the hut and Firi followed him, Kaltz felt normal a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I am more of a writer than editor. So if I miss some mistakes, please forgive me.


End file.
